1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel delivery system for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel delivery system including first and second banks, first and second throttle body groups, first and second fuel supply conduits, as well as a pair of side plates. The first and second banks each include multiple cylinders arranged in a cylinder arrangement direction, and further arranged in a V shape.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-93802 describes a known V-type multi-cylinder engine. In the case V-type multi-cylinder engine of this reference, two fuel supply passages are arranged respectively corresponding to the two throttle body groups of the two banks, in a way that the fuel supply passages extend in a cylinder arrangement direction, and a joint part to which to connect a fuel hose is provided to an end portion of each of fuel supply conduits forming the respective fuel supply passages. Each fuel supply passage supplies fuel to a plurality of fuel injection valves respectively annexed to throttle bodies in a corresponding one of the throttle body groups.
In the case of the type of V-type multi-cylinder engine disclosed by Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-93802, the joint part is arranged in a way that the joint part juts out from one of the paired side plates respectively for connecting the ends, in a cylinder arrangement direction, of one throttle body group to the ends, in a cylinder arrangement direction, of the other throttle body group. For this reason, for the purpose of securing the durability of the joint part, the arrangement of the other component parts needs to be decided in order that interference between the joint part and the other component parts can be avoided. This reduces the arrangement freedom. The reduced arrangement freedom makes it difficult to arrange the other component parts around the V-type multi-cylinder engine functionally and compactly.